Mirage
Profile "Who and what I am I hide from the enemy." Mirage is not thrilled about being an Autobot warrior - he prefers hunting turbofoxes on Cybertron with his high-priced friends. His uncertainty about the Autobot cause makes him less than fully trusted. An effective fighter, but a more effective intelligence gatherer. Electro disruptor can cast illusions that render him effectively invisible for up to 6 minutes. Expert marksman with armor-piercing rocket-dart hunting rifle. Skills: Hunting, Combat Driving, Holographic Technology, Espionage, Knowledge: High Society History Rumor Has It... There was an area on Cybertron where the super-wealthy had opulent mansions on a cliff face that overlooked the smelting pools, where the artisans would craft metals in the smelters as art pieces to decorate the high-caste homes. The Decepticons set charges on the cliff, and it caused the wealthy and their homes to slide straight into the smelting pits. Mirage watched everything he owned and everyone he cared about burn. He lost more than just his wealth and his status. He lost his friends. He lost himself. And the only reason he fights is to find a way to become the mech he used to be. Characterization * Mirage can be considered the James Bond of the Autobots. He enjoys the finer things in life, as well as works in an effective intelligence gathering capacity that simply gels with the mystique and significance of James Bond the spy. * Mirage's favorite drink is an Petro Vodka Enertini. '''It's made with 2 Parts Petro Vodka, 3 Parts Energon, Shaken (not Stirred), lightly chilled with no ice. Mirage does not like it when his drinks are not made the way he specifies. * Mirage has been known to be quite the Ladies Mech, especially during his days back on Cybertron. His skills and talents with the fairer femmebots allow for the acquisition of information, as well as the possibility of falling into the clutches of Femmebot Fatales. * Mirage does not create such primitive and cheap imitation to be mocked as Holograms. Mirage's illusions exist on a scale that enables him to create what he wants to create, make others see what he wants them to see. Whether that is an army of Autobots charging over the horizon or if it is simply the act of "not being there", Mirage is a master of this particular facet of his abilities. * Mirage is a Crackshot. His natural talent for hunting Turbo-Foxes has been molded and shaped into a viable and usable skill within the war with the Decepticons. His general functionality places him in situations that require such an expertise with weaponry. * Mirage is voiced by: '''Roger Moore Music Skyfall by Adele (Instrumental) ♬ "Mirage. Justa Mirage." High Roller Mojo by Blue Stahli ♬ "Get in." Slick by Blue Stahli ♬ "Now You See Me..." Someday I'll Be Redeemed by A. Dimitrijevic ♬ "They will pay for what they did to you, my friends. I give you my word." Logs 2034 * Covert Corpse Recoup -- Mirage leads a mission to rescue corpses. Don't ask. * Shiftlock's First Day -- The Autobots show the new femme the ropes. 2029 * Lost My Groove - The Junkions are under the influence of Juice, and raiding a space station. But their cause can be too alluring for some... Players Jay (Current)